


Motel Room Massacre

by AngelFlower



Series: Postal Dude's New Bitch [1]
Category: Postal (Video Games)
Genre: 3rd person, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Filming, Porn, Pornstars, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: The Postal Dude finds a new bitch.
Relationships: The Postal Dude/Reader
Series: Postal Dude's New Bitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655068
Kudos: 3





	Motel Room Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty shitty but I want to fuck The Postal Dude so bad so I thought if I made a fic about him I'd get that out of my system but this one sucks so I'm working on two more.

In a dingy motel bathroom, an argument was in progress.

"Wait, so I'm supposed to have sex with him? Seriously" (Y/n) rolled her eyes at her producer "come on, (Y/n), you're getting paid, what's the big deal?" He asked "he's a ginger! That's disgusting" she scowled, her producer just looked deadpan at her "you're not serious, right?" She stared at him, signaling, yes she was indeed serious.

The producer sighed "just fuck him and get it over with" (Y/n) rolled her eyes and stomped out of the gross bathroom. "Hello, sexy" the trench-coated man pulled his sunglasses down just enough to see her in full color. "Yeah yeah, let's get down to fucking."

"Oh yeah, let's get down" she sat on the bed on her hands and knees, there wasn't much between her and Postal dude, on their underwear and his trench coat, which he refused to take off when asked by the director. The cameraman gives them the thumbs up.

He got behind her and pulled her panties down and spread her open, he immediately thrust into her, it hurt but she was used to it. There wasn't any time to adjust as he began thrusting inside her, she began moaning, she knew her job "oh, fuck me, yeah, oh baby" her moaning was loud and exaggerated, but it was still real enough that people would believe some of it.

"Mmm, yeah baby, fuck me harder" with that, he thrust harder and faster, the bed bounced and the old springs squeaked in unison with them. He gripped her hips and pulled her into him, he slowed his pace and thruster steadily and slowly into her, (Y/n) sighed and shuddered, she had to admit, he wasn't the worst she's had.

Postal Dude flipped her over on her back and put her legs on his shoulders "fuuuck" she gritted her teeth "yeah" she panted and moaned. It didn't take long for him to cum and when he did (Y/n) pretended to cum with a scream. "Cut!" The director yelled "alright, that was good, you two" Postal Dude grinned and pulled out a handgun and shot the director, and then the cameraman, (Y/n) screamed and backed away.

"Wait, man, c-come on," the producer said, he shot the producer and turned back to (Y/n) "calm down, baby" he walked towards her "you're my new bitch, I'm not gonna hurt you" he snickered "real bad, anyway."


End file.
